Pas tout à fait humaine
by Chromiie
Summary: 30 otp challenge Jour 10 : with animal ears. Le thème ne m'a pas inspiré .


OOC UA

Tout appartient à Kishimoto.

30 OTP challenge jour 10. Là encore j'ai un peu dérivé du thème qui ne m'a pas trop inspiré...

* * *

Pas tout à fait humaine

Temari devait se maîtriser, rester en contrôle si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte. Il ne comprendrait pas, il la rejetterait par peur et par dégoût. Avoir vécu loin du monde avec sa famille pendant de nombreuses années la mettait en danger. Son père avait pensé qu'il était plus prudent de les éloigner de la civilisation ses frères cadets et elle pendant leur enfance. Mais aujourd'hui cet isolement forcé était un inconvénient. La fratrie avait voulu retourner auprès des êtres humains et vivre normalement. La mort de leur parent avait été ce qui les avait poussé à rechercher le contact des hommes . Kankuro, Gaara et elle s'étaient installés dans un petit village , ils craignaient que vivre dans une grande ville ne soit trop compliqué pour eux pour le moment. Ils s'étaient des amis , et vivaient paisiblement , personne ne se doutait de quoique ce soit et c'était très bien ainsi. Temari était parfois inquiète pour Gaara, après tout, étant le plus jeune,et n'étant âgé que de 16 ans , il pouvait manquer d'entraînements par rapport à elle ou Kankuro. Les deux aînés avait longtemps hésité à partir mais plus ils attendaient moins Gaara pouvait se sociabiliser facilement. Aujourd'hui, il allait au lycée alors que Kankuro et elle suivaient des cours à l'université. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle avait croisé la route de Deidara, et qu'ils étaient devenus amis, et puis l'amitié s'était transformée en un sentiment plus intense. Là encore, elle avait hésité, sortir avec un garçon était tout nouveau pour elle, et elle ne pouvait pas faire de faux-pas. Un soir elle avait cherché de l'aide auprès de ses frères, devait-elle ou non se lancer dans cette nouvelle expérience ? Ils en avaient parlé toute la nuit, et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, avaient conclu qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas essayer. Elle était maîtresse d'elle-même et avait le droit d'être heureuse comme toutes les filles de son âge. Etre la petite-amie de Deidara se révélait être plus difficile que prévu si elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre son secret. De nombreuses fois cela était passé près, mais elle avait su ruser. Par exemple, pour leur premier baiser, elle s'était laissée tomber dans la neige pour se refroidir, et cela avait parfaitement fonctionné.

En ce moment, elle et lui se promenaient le bord de la mer marchant sur le sable chaud. C'était l'été et la journée caniculaire les avait conduit à rechercher la fraicheur de l'eau. La nuit allait bientôt tombée, et il lui avait proposé d'admirer le coucher de soleil avant de rentrer. Elle avait trouvé cela cliché, mais comme elle ne l'avait jamais vécu, elle n'avait pas refusé.

« - On s'assoit là ? Proposa-t-elle en trouvant un endroit à l'écart .

En effet ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée, et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver trop près d'un autre couple.

-Oui si tu veux, répondit-il.

Elle avait choisi une petite dune, presque à la fin de la plage. Elle regardait la mer heureuse, cela faisait tellement d'années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Lui, il la fixait , cela faisait dix mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et elle l'étonnait encore. Il avait décidé de lui dire, et l'occasion était rêvée.

-Temari, commença-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, curieuse de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Le soleil avait décliné et flirtait avec l'eau, laissant une lumière orangée superbe.

-Je t'aime, lui avoua-t-il sincèrement.

Elle resta muette, son corps se réchauffait , et son cœur avait changé de rythme subitement. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle ferma les yeux résignée, redoutant sa réaction. S'en suivit un silence, cela l'inquiéta , elle devait savoir.

-Elles sont sorties n'est-ce pas ? , demanda-t-elle.

-Oui... fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

-Tu dois penser que je suis un monstre ...Je suis désolée, j'aurai probablement dû te le dire avant, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Non, tu n'es pas un monstre...Tu es toi ,mais qu'es-tu au juste ?, la rassura-t-il.

\- Tu as entendu parler des chats des sables, j'en suis une, mes ancêtres étaient des esprits des chats des sables, capables de se transformer en humains. A présent, nous sommes totalement humains, ou presque, en cas d'émotions forte comme celle que tu viens de me donner, des oreilles de chats apparaissent sur notre tête. Dans quelques générations, il est possible que seul l'instinct félin soit encore présent dans notre organismes, expliqua-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

-Tu est mignonne comme cela, mais je suppose que tu ne veux pas que le monde entier le sache. Je peux t'aider ? Se renseigna-t-il.

-Oui , caresse-les moi, cela va les détendre, et les faire disparaître, l'informa-t-elle.

Il fit comme elle dit, impressionné par la douceur des organes inhabituels à cette place-ci. Effectivement, elles diminuèrent pour finalement disparaître. Il continua un peu, par plaisir de passer la main dans ses cheveux.C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit étrange...

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Temari...tu ronronnes ? S'exclama-t-il.

-De temps en temps, en général je me contrôle, mais là c'est beaucoup trop agréable.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à regarder la nuit tombée, elle heureuse qu'il l'est accepté, et lui encore plus amoureux de son humaine, pas si humaine.


End file.
